El mas Dificil no es el primer Beso
by Sibila Malfoy
Summary: El mas Dificil no es el primer beso sino el ultimo. Nunca pensé darle tanto la razón a una simple frase. Pareja DG. OneShot
1. Lo mas dificil

Como sabran ningun personaje me pertenece solo a J.K. Rowling.

* * *

_**"El más difícil no es el primer beso, sino el último"**_

Nunca pensé darle tanto la razón a una simple frase, en la describe exactamente lo que sentí al despedirme de el.

Cuando cortamos era un lindo día de julio acabábamos de estudiar, me estabas dando clases de pociones, y tu solo me miraste, sonreíste, te maldecíste y yo ingenua te pregunte que te ocurría; desde la mañana te encontraba un poco raro, talvez lo presentía, me contestaste que por favor no te mirara mal, que no pensara que eras igual a otros hombres, que no hablara de ti como hablaba de ellos, lo primero que me vino a la mente fue que me habías engañado pero me desmentiste, ahora que lo pienso, si, me engañaste, y lo peor te engañaste. Estos dos meses fue solo un intento de olvidar a esa castaña en una pelirroja, pero no lo lograste, talvez fue mi manera de comportarme, de ser tan liberal lo que te espanto, no se y tal vez ni tu mismo lo sepas.

**no me gusta, no me gusta que tengas esa mirada**- en tu mirada gris metálica percibí la culpa

**¿cual mirada?**- conteste inocentemente, _si no te gusta porque actúas de esa manera_

**la que tienes, la tienes de tristeza, lo peor es que toda la semana vas a estar así y yo tengo la culpa**-

**¿y se puede saber porque¿Que paso?**- _te conozco demasiado y duele saber que lamentablemente ya no besare tus labios una vez mas_

**no se como decirlo…** - titubeaste un poco, algo extraño en ti- **ayer vi, me quede de ver con Hermione, platicamos y recordé tantas cosas, todo lo que pasamos juntos…**

**y descubriste que aun la amas ¿cierto?**- como me dolió decir esto, fue un dolor en el pecho, un dolor que nunca antes había experimentado, un dolor que nunca olvidare, el dolor de perder lo que en cierto punto de tu vida es lo mas importante

**yo… si pero no quería decírtelo de esa manera**-

**es la única manera, es la verdad, la amas, la quieres ¿porque no se lo dices?**- te conteste sonriendo pero por dentro estaba destrozada, _una vez te dije que nunca me verías llorar y es algo que pienso cumplir, _quería llorar y reclamarte. No podía aun no se porque no pude

**si pero su papa, no lo aceptaría, ella me dijo que me amaba y lloro**-

**nunca platicaste con él, Draco, no puedes decir nada y si te ama ¿no es eso suficiente para luchar, si se aman, es mas quiero que saliendo de aquí vallas y se lo digas** – casi grite, que no puedes leer entre líneas, quería que te fueras, pero te quedaste esperando otra respuesta

**además me quede de ver con ella el viernes para salir por ahí**-

**pues me parece bien, espero que te valla bien**- ¿Qué pretendías? Verme sufrir, que te rogara, que te suplicara para que no te fueras de mi lado¿que llorara?

**No quiero que te duela**-

**No me duele, no te preocupes**- juro que nunca había dicho tantas mentiras- **no te amo, te quiero mucho, te quiero como amigo**

**Yo también te quiero y no quisiera dejar de hablarte, porque siempre seremos amigos**-afirmaste, como si fueras un pequeño de 5 años que no se le puede negar nada

**Si, amigo Draco. Sabes siempre lo supe, muy en el fondo sabia que aun la querías porque no se pude olvidar, en menos de 4 días, a tu primer amor y menos si duraron casi un año**

**Tienes razón**-

**He de decirte que yo siempre la tengo**- te conteste divertida con una sonrisa de superioridad

**Ja, si como no,**

**Pues si**- te enseñe la lengua como una pequeña

Empezamos a pelear, a jugar, como siempre, me calme.

**Ginny, me tengo que ir, ya es tarde y es muy peligroso además Cissa me va a regañar**

**Malfoy, asustado?**

**Es precaución, **

**Entonces, si te dio permiso tu mama para salir**

**Si, me dijo que no me hiciera, que sabia porque me daban dolores en el pecho y por lo tanto me dejo, a ver si así me curo, **

**Mmmmmm**- como? La Sra. Cissa asiéndote segunda, no lo puedo creer

**Ya ves las madres que quieren lo mejor para sus hijos, y es que cada vez que la veo sudo frió, las manos se me enfrían, y mi mama me dice " Draco calmate que un día te vas a quedar paralizado" **

**Estas grave**- me burle, una vez mas actué, para que no vieras que estaba a punto de morir, para que no te dieras cuenta que con cada palabra, me desilusionaba de ti, mi mundo se hacia pedazos.

Pensar que todo lo que decías era totalmente falso que talvez pensabas en ella cuando las decías, que te engañabas para que no sufrieras más ¿y yo? Yo que Draco, yo era la que como una tonta quinceañera me las creía, yo que tanto decía que no me iba a pasar, que no me volvería a enamorar.

**Bueno ahora si me voy**_-_

**¿Te acompaño?**-

**como quieras**-

**vamos**- salimos y te deje en la chimenea, nos abrazamos y te bese la oreja como siempre lo hacia para excitarte

**es la ultima vez que haces eso y es la ultima vez que yo hago esto**- me besaste, fue un beso largo en el cual yo no me quería separar nunca mas, porque eso significaba el final, el final de nosotros, de nuestra historia

**nos vemos**- me voltee, corrí, ya te habías ido y llore me deshice completamente, llore como nunca en mi corta vida lo había hecho.

Me encerré en mi cuarto y en todo el día no pude, no quise salir, mi mama me pregunto que tenia pero no pude contestar.

En la noche me llego tu lechuza diciéndome:

_Ginny, gracias por todo nunca pensé que hubieran personas como tu, te quiero mucho, cuídate y ya sabes cualquier cosaque necesitesestaré para ayudarte. Te lo iba a decir pero saliste corriendo_

_ Atte.: Draco Malfoy_

Ay, Draco, solo una persona que ama tanto, es capaz de sacrificarse para que la persona a la quequiere sea feliz aunque sea a costa de su propia felicidad, espero algún día lo entiendas.

························································································································································

Hola pues este es mi primer oneshot, ya lo habia publicado en otra pagina y decidi hacerlo aqui, jejeje

Fue inspirado un lunes en la tarde recordando como me cortaron y neta fue muy doloroso.

Asi que a todos los chicos guapos que anden por ahi que creen ¡ya soy libre!

bueno les agradesco su paciencia y porfas dejen reviews.


	2. Olvidarte

Primero que nada quiero agradecer a danielle Potter, Minuka Tachoimoto y Sara Meliss por sus reviews.

La verdad no pensaba hacer continuacion pero aun no se puede olvidar y la unica manera de desahogarse es escribiendo. Bueno lean y dejen reviews. KiSsEs

Todos los personajes le pertenecen a J.K. Rowling

* * *

Cuatro meses… cuatro meses han pasado, sin tu calor, sin tu aroma, sin tu cariño, sin tu sonrisa, sin ti…

_Olvidarte es más difícil que encontrase al sol de noche,_

_Que entender a los políticos o comprar la torre Iffel_

_Mas difícil que fumarse un habano en América airlines_

_Olvidarte es más difícil que una flaca en un botero_

_Que encontrarse a un gato verde o a un cubano sin sabor_

_Más difícil que lady di en la estación del metro_

_Olvidarte es tan difícil olvidarte…_

Te he extrañado, te he llorado, y valla que lo he hecho, pero al mismo tiempo he aprendido a vivir sin ti, a sido difícil poder olvidarte porque todos los días te veo, todos los días las personas, los lugares, las situaciones se empeñan en recordar que un día tu y yo tuvimos algo que ver, que alguna vez compartimos gustos, afinidades, travesuras, cariños, abrazos, besos, tantas cosas en tan poco tiempo y tan rápido; siempre lo dije, nunca me desmentiste y eso es lo que odio de ti. Odio que hayas ocultado, reprimido, confundido tus sentimientos o tal vez nunca lo hiciste, odio que me hayas mentido, que te hayas mentido.

_Olvidarte, olvidarte, es querer jalarle el pelo a una botella_

_Es creer que la memoria es un casete para borrar_

_Olvidarte es recordar que es imposible…_

Hay veces que tengo ganas de ti, de sentir tu cuerpo, de que me hagas el amor como lo solías hacer, con esa ternura, pasión y ridiculez que me llevaban al cielo; en esos momentos me entra la loca idea de buscarte y desatar todo lo que tengo adentro entonces te encuentro y como siempre solo nos saludamos o nos ignoramos.

_Olvidarte, olvidarte, incluso más difícil que aguantarte_

_Si extraño tu neurosis y tus celos sin razón_

_Como no extrañar tu cuerpo en mi colchón…_

No me puedo explicar como puedo desear no verte y después te trato de hacer la plática.

Me pregunto porque me evades y eso es lo que me esta doliendo.

_Olvidarte es un intento que no lo deseo tanto_

_Porque es tanto es que lo intento_

_Que me acuerdo mucho más y he llegado a sospechar_

_Que mi afán de no acordarme es lo que me tiene enfermo de recuerdos…_

¡Tonto¿Es que no te das cuenta que quiero recuperar la amistad que teníamos¿O talvez tú no lo quieres así¿Verdad? Quieres olvidar, si no lo hiciste ya, que conmigo perdiste tu virginidad, esa con la que estoy seguro soñabas con entregársela a ella, como una niña soñadora. Igual que yo. Si igual que yo, que soñaba con eso y talvez es eso también lo que me duele haberme entregado a alguien como tú, he de admitir que eres un caballero, que las personas que lo saben es por mí pero te valió y me dejaste. Te lo reprocho si. Porque pensaba que eras diferente, porque pensaba que yo nunca iba a caer, que no me iba a acostar con el primero que me digiera que me amaba.

_Olvidarte es lo que espero para reanudar mi vida_

_Harto de seguir soñando con la posibilidad_

_De que un día por error o por curiosidad_

_Le preguntes a un amigo por mis huesos…_

Frió y calculador, bien lo sabía medio mundo, menos yo, o por lo menos me cegaba, creía en ti y saliste con una de las tuyas.

_Olvidarte, olvidarte, es querer jalarle el pelo a una botella_

_Es creer que la memoria es un casete para borrar_

_Olvidarte es recordar que es imposible…_

Tienes idea de lo que sentí cuando trajiste a Hermione, al campo de quidittch para enseñarla a volar, no creo, solo te digo que quería morir, que la envidie, me decía que ella no debería estar ahí junto a ti, riendo por tus ocurrencias, viendo como la mirabas, saber que hace tiempo esas miradas me pertenecían o talvez nunca lo fueron, talvez siempre pensabas en ella.

_Olvidarte, olvidarte, incluso más difícil que aguantarte_

_Si extraño tu neurosis y tus celos sin razón_

_Como no extrañar tu cuerpo en mi colchón_

Pero ahora estoy aquí después de cuatro meses curándome las heridas que aun siguen frescas porque aunque me veas feliz y sonriente, como innumerables veces me has visto he de decirte que por dentro me estoy muriendo y aun no logro levantarme de esta caída libre.


End file.
